Elemental Heroes Episode 2: The Return of Kozaky
by Nitros
Summary: Kozaky has returned! But this time he has the Inpachi to aid him in his conquest! 2 new Elemental Heroes will join the team! Together can the 7 Elemental Heroes defeat Kozaky?


Elemental Heroes Episode 2: The Return of Kozaky

The Elemental Heroes:

Avian- The Leader of the Elemental Heroes with green feathers, a bird claw on his left hand, and talons for feet. His signature move is Feather Break.

Burstinatrix-The only female member of the Elemental Heroes, her signature move is Burstfire.

Clayman-The muscle of the Elemental Heroes, and a great chef. His body is made of an unbreakable rock hard substance. As of now, Clayman does not have a signature move.

Sparkman-A blue warrior with gold armor, very skilled in making weapons, and can launch bolts of lightning from his hands. His signature move is Shining Surge Flash.

Bubbleman-An Elemental Hero who wears a suit that allows him to blast bubbles at his adversary. His signature move is Bubble Shuffle.

Wildheart-A new recruit of the Elemental Heroes, who lived in the jungle. As of now, Wildheart does not have a signature move.

Bladedge-A new recruit of the Elemental Heroes, coated in gold armor. Bladedge came to the Elemental Hero's realm from Dark World through a rift. Bladedge is originally from the Different Dimension but was captured when Dark World attacked it. As of now, Bladedge does not have a signature move.

Flame Wingman-A fusion between Avian and Burstinatrix, has a dragon head for a right hand, and 1 left wing.

Thunder Giant-A fusion between Clayman and Sparkman, who has a very large orb of electricity on his chest.

Tempest­-A fusion between Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman, who has wings and a large photon blaster for a right hand.

Rampart Blaster-A fusion between Burstinatrix and Clayman, who has a large blaster for a right hand and a large shield for a left hand.

Wildedge-A fusion between Wildheart and Bladedge, who's left arm is coated in blades and gold armor.

The Forces of Villainy:

Kozaky-A crazed scientist obsessed with Dark World, a parallel dimension to ours. He can create impressive machines with no effort at all.

Inpachi-A wicked woodland spirit created when Bladedge came through a rift to our dimension and chopped down a tree, then a spirit followed Bladedge and took over the tree, the result was the Inpachi.

Blazing Inpachi-When Rampart Blaster blasted the Inpachi, it was set on fire, the result was the Blazing Inpachi.

Charcoal Inpachi-When Tempest launched a photon blast at the Blazing Inpachi, it was burned out, and the result was the Charcoal Inpachi.

(If you are having some trouble picturing the characters go here: http/img215.imageshack.us/img215/4715/eheroese29hy.jpg)

Elementopolis, a city challenged by the forces of villainy almost daily.

The Elemental Heroes, protectors of Elementopolis.

With them villainy doesn't stand a chance!

Go, go Elemental Heroes!

Deep underground, underneath the E-Fortress, exists a training chamber in which the Elemental Heroes are trying their new fusion amulets.

"Clayman," Clayman said dramatically, holding his amulet.

"And Sparkman," said Sparkman, also holding his amulet.

"Combine!" Both Clayman and Sparkman yell, as they hold the amulets next to each other. Both Clayman and Sparkman float up and begin to spin uncontrollably. Both warriors vanish, as a bolt of lightning strikes the ground and a large behemoth of a creature appears. On the giant's chest is an orb of lightning. Avian, Burstinatrix and Bubbleman look in awe at the new Elemental Hero.

The giant then flexed his shoulders, before calling out in a bellowing voice, "I am the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

"Thunder Giant, eh?" Burstinatrix asked, "Well it is sort of fitting."

"Amazing, I wonder how Thunder Giant would fare against Flame Wingman in a fight," Bubbleman said excitedly.

"Bubbleman, that's a great idea!" Burstinatrix said taking out her amulet, "What do you say Avian?"

"Sure," Avian said, holding her amulet by Burstinatrix'. In a flash of light, Avian and Burstinatrix vanished and Flame Wingman was reformed. The 2 titans of Flame Wingman and Thunder Giant stared each other down, until Flame Wingman made the first move. Flame Wingman lunged forward 1 step leading with his right dragon hand, the dragon's mouth opened blasting fire at Thunder Giant. Thunder Giant saw the blast of fire coming at him, and responded by opening his right hand, revealing a orb of lightning, and blasts electricity at Flame Wingman's blast. The 2 blasts collide and explode. Before the smoke clear, Thunder Giant leaps up and tackles Flame Wingman, shocking Flame Wingman in the process. Thunder Giant continues a bear hug type move on Flame Wingman, until Flame Wingman blasts fire at the ground, freeing himself. Thunder Giant stands up and looks up towards 1 of the many pillars in the Elemental Heroes' training facility, atop 1 is Flame Wingman. Thunder Giant begins to blast large bolts of lightning at Flame Wingman. Flame Wingman then dives off of the pillar, with a bit of elegance, towards Thunder Giant. Flame Wingman's dragon hand begins to collect fire, as Flame Wingman dives faster and faster. Just when Flame Wingman's inferno would finish off Thunder Giant, he defuses. Avian and Burstinatrix fall to the ground with a loud thud. Thunder Giant looks over his former opponent with a smirk then holds his hand over Avian and Burstinatrix and begins to collect thunder. But, Thunder Giant defuses into Clayman and Sparkman, both of which fall next to Avian and Burstinatrix.

"That was intense," Bubbleman says as he runs over to the other 4 Elemental Heroes.

"It was indeed," Avian says, helping Burstinatrix up.

"Care to go again Sparky? Burstinatrix says, taunting Sparkman.

"Why, I ought to," Sparkman says, charging up electricity.

"Now Sparkman," Clayman saying restraining Sparkman, "It's not worth it to hurt a fellow Elemental Hero. Besides she's just messing with you."

At that moment, deep inside a jungle located near Elementopolis, Kozaky awakens.

"Stupid costumed freaks! I was so close! Dark World would have been mine!" Kozaky yells in frustration as he stands up, dusting himself off. Kozaky looks around and sees nothing but trees. "My mech is ruined and I have no idea where I am!" Kozaky yells loudly as a rift our world and Dark World appears. It is a large purple portal surrounded by purple lightning. A gold warrior falls out of the portal. The gold warrior has 2 blades mounted on his arms. Kozaky looks in awe at this golden warrior, while the golden warrior complete ignores Kozaky. The golden warrior then runs through the jungle at amazing speeds, and cuts down a nearby tree into several pieces. Kozaky then turns his attention to the portal and sees a spirit fly out of the portal and into the chopped down tree. The logs begin to float up, forming a giant human-like structure with a large 18 on its chest. Kozaky looks at this wood creature with a smirk and names the creature Inpachi. Inpachi looks at Kozaky inquisitively, but bows before its new master.

Kozaky jumped onto Inpachi's head and Inpachi stood up and began walking towards Elementopolis. While they were walking, Kozaky ordered Inpachi to destroy everything in its path. As Inpachi swung its massive arms, knocking down trees, a warrior with long black hair and carrying a large sword rushed to stop this destruction, his name, Wildheart.

Wildheart stood in front of the giant wooden beast, and said in a deep voice, "Please wooded creature do not hurt jungle."

Kozaky, yelled down to Wildheart, "Look, Jungleman, you've got to choices: A.) Stay standing there and die, or B.) Move out of the way and get killed as soon as I get back to Elementopolis. The choice is yours."

"Wildheart no let wooden creature harm jungle. Wildheart destroy wooden creature!" Wildheart lunged at the Inpachi, drawing his sword. Inpachi dodged the attack, and then smashed Wildheart with its large stump of a hand. Wildheart fell to the ground, knocked out. Kozaky ignored the nuisance and continued towards Elementopolis. Deep in the trees, the golden warrior watches as Kozaky and Inpachi leave his sight, before retreating to the jungle.

Back at the E-Fortress, the Elemental Heroes are sitting around after their training; Sparkman and Bubbleman are arguing over who's better at Super Smash Bros. Melee, Clayman is tending to Wroughtweiler, Burstinatrix is watching soap operas, and Avian is busy at a large computer, analyzing the fusion amulets, Flame Wingman, and Thunder Giant. Then, suddenly the Elemental Hero logo appeared in the sky. Burstinatrix was the first to notice it and began to type madly at her computer.

"Kozaky's in the jungle, with some wood thing and they're destroying everything! Let's go team!" Burstinatrix said. Avian slowly got up from his research and joined the team, but slowly turns around and grabs 2 of the 3 remaining fusion amulets and then the Elemental Heroes went in pursuit of Kozaky.

While the Elemental Heroes were leaving, Bubbleman said, "Who turns that signal on anyway?"

The 5 Elemental Heroes were now deep in the jungle, walking around; they'd been walking for sometime.

"We lost aren't we?" Sparkman asked.

"We're not lost, we just need to ask for directions," Clayman answered. The Elemental Heroes continued walking until they came across the fallen Wildheart. Wildheart slowly got up.

"Are you ok?" Avian asked.

"Wildheart fine. Jungle hurt. Crazy old man and wooden creature hurt jungle." Wildheart said.

"That was Kozaky," Burstinatrix said.

"Wildheart fight Kozaky again, and Wildheart will win!"

"Um…Wildheart, maybe it would be best if you came with us," Avian said, "We're going to fight Kozaky too, because we are the Elemental Heroes!"

"Elemental Heroes?" Wildheart questioned before the Elemental Heroes and Wildheart follow Kozaky's path of destruction.

Kozaky was getting closer and closer to Elementopolis, when the gold warrior blocked his path.

"It's you, the warrior from Dark World!" Kozaky said excitedly. The warrior said nothing before he jumped up and tried to attack Kozaky. Kozaky frantically tries to dodge the attack, and succeeds, but falls off the Inpachi. Just then the 5 Elemental Heroes and Wildheart arrive on the scene. Kozaky tries to get up, but sees the Elemental Heroes and falls back down.

"Stop it evil fiend!" Avian yelled to Kozaky.

"Uhahaha!" Wildheart yelled as he drew his sword and tried to attack the Inpachi. But the golden warrior blocked his attack.

"Who are you?" Avian asked the golden warrior.

"I am called Bladedge, and I am a warrior from another dimension. When my dimension was attacked by Dark World, I was captured. When I heard that Dark World was planning to attack this one once this old man opened a large enough rift, I came to stop him from freeing the forces of Dark World and destroying this world jus as mine was destroyed. I don't mean to interfere with you, but you cannot slice this wooden creature anywhere except it's neck, or else the evil spirit inside will escape and it will possess the entire jungle."

"Wildheart sorry, Wildheart no want hurt jungle."

"Well Bladedge, Wildheart, we'd like to make you 2 honorary members of the Elemental Heroes," Avian says before handing both Bladedge and Wildheart amulets.

"You fools!" Kozaky interrupted, "Inpachi, attack!" The Inpachi slammed its massive fist down onto the Elemental Heroes, flattening Sparkman.

"Why me?" Sparkman said before losing consciousness.

"Clayman, fuse with me!" Burstinatrix yelled to Clayman, before taking out her amulet. Clayman, without saying anything, took out his amulet and in a flash Burstinatrix and Clayman disappeared, and a new Elemental Hero was formed, it's name, Rampart Blaster. Rampart Blaster was a warrior made of rock, but had a blaster and a shield. Rampart Blaster then aimed it's blaster at the Inpachi and fired. The blast scored a direct hit on the Inpachi, the Inpachi's wooded body was set ablaze forming a Blazing Inpachi. The Blazing Inpachi then began to swing it's massive arms at Rampart Blaster, but Rampart Blaster used its shield to block the attacks, until Blazing Inpachi finally hit Rampart Blaster, sending it flying.

Avian and Bubbleman glanced at each other, then at Sparkman. Avian and Bubbleman took out their amulets, then took Sparkman's out and placed it on his chest. Then in a flash, Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman vanished and another new Elemental Hero appeared. The new Elemental Hero then called out, "Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman combine to form, Elemental Hero Tempest!" in a super heroic voice. Wildheart and Bladedge looked at Tempest and Rampart Blaster, who had just defused,. They gave each other a slight nod and they too fused.

"Wildheart!"

"And Bladedge combine to form!" Wildheart and Bladedge vanished and a 3rd fusion was created.

"Elemental Hero Wildedge!" the fusion called out. Tempest looked at Wildedge, then at the Blazing Inpachi. Tempest aimed his arm mounted photon blaster at the Blazing Inpachi and fired. The beam of water and electricity hit the Blazing Inpachi. The Blazing Inpachi burned out and a Charcoal Inpachi remained. Tempest then stepped aside to let Wildedge finish the Inpachi off. Wildedge dove and Charcoal Inpachi and sliced it's head off with such a blow that the rest of its body crumbed. The head flew into Kozaky's arms. Tempest and Wildedge then walked up to Kozaky. The freaked out scientist tried to flee but just fell on his face. Tempest aimed his photon blaster at Kozaky and fired. Kozaky once again went flying into the air, and vanished out of sight. Tempest and Wildedge both defused and the 7 Elemental Heroes met up, Sparkman was still a little dazed.

"Well team, we did it!" Avian said to the Elemental Heroes, "And we gained 2 new Elemental Heroes in the process. Welcome to the team Wildheart and Bladedge."

"Wildheart thank Avian. Wildheart do best to help Elemental Heroes."

"Yes, I too will stay here and help the Elemental Heroes, or my name isn't Bladedge!"

"The Elemental Heroes began walking towards Elementopolis. Then Sparkman said, "Ok, if Wildman over there is going to be living with us, he's going to need to learn how to bathe."

Kozaky landed in the ruins of the First National Bank of Elementopolis, the Inpachi's head in 1 hand, and the Dark World Gate Key in the other. Kozaky began to laugh manically.


End file.
